


Forever Stuck In Our Youth

by randomfangirlsio



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirlsio/pseuds/randomfangirlsio
Summary: A collection of stories I wrote with the Hargreeves siblings as teenagersThat's honestly pretty much all it is, it has ships thrown in and since I'd die for both of the ones listed, they probably appear in every chapter, even if just mentionedTitle is a song by Set It Off
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Forever Stuck In Our Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better believe I like this band at this point I mean-
> 
> Anyway, this one's about Allison and make up, and Five & Diego being idiotic horny teenagers

Allison carefully moved her hand, watching the tip of the eyeliner in her hand. Once she was done, she leaned back, smiling. "You look amazing!" She exclaimed. Klaus' smile grew. They were both sitting on Allison's bed, both with their legs tucked beneath them. Klaus had asked Allison to help him with eye makeup, and she had cheerfully agreed. 

"Really?" Klaus questioned. Allison nodded, her full hair bouncing due to the movement. Klaus giggled, his posture straightening ever so slightly. His bright eyes looked even brighter, and Allison could easily recognize the look of appreciation in his eyes. Klaus' eyes harbored that look often, given that he was appreciative of everything people did for him. He was sweet like that. 

"Maybe we can try out different colors next time." Allison suggested. Klaus' eyes seemed to brighten even more somehow, and his brows raised. 

"There's gonna be a next time?" Klaus asked. Allison laughed quietly, her hair moving again as she did. Half of her hair was pulled and pinned back, a common hairstyle for her. Klaus loved it all the same. He never did much with his, given that there was little to do. 

"Of course!" Allison answered. Klaus pulled her into a tight hug, and Allison returned it. "I'm sure Grace would know what colors would look good on you too." Allison said as Klaus leaned back, keeping his hands on her forearms. A weak hold, a simple sign of affection on Klaus' part. He kept it loose because of how many of his siblings appreciated their space. Allison and Vanya were the ones who never really minded if he hugged them a lot. The others were different. 

Five would rarely get too close to anyone, and would get fussy if someone hugged him too long or out of the blue. Diego usually didn't accept hugs, but let Klaus every once in a while. It usually depended on his mood. Ben didn't care much, but read a lot, and Klaus didn't want to distract him. Luther would always tense, and it made Klaus feel bad. He still hugged him, but kept it short. 

"We can ask her?" Klaus asked, his voice full of genuine confusion and surprise mixed. Allison nodded. 

"I don't think she would think much of it." Allison stated. Klaus gave a half nod. He almost replied, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Yes?" Allison called. 

A heavy sigh could be heard, and mumbling followed. After a minute, a voice said, "We need your help." It was Five. 

"Alright, come in and explain with what." Allison replied. A flash of blue light erupted, and when it disappeared, and irritated Five stood in his place. His clothes looked disheveled, as did his head. Allison gave him a look and he glared back. 

Allison's door opened, and Diego walked in, closing it behind him. "Listen you little asshole, just because you can do that doesn't mean you should leave me at the door." Diego stated. Five shrugged. 

"Next time grab onto me when you notice I'm about to warp, it's not that difficult." Five replied, his voice nonchalant. Diego let out an angry huff. Five looked at Allison. "You know how to cover bruises with makeup, right?" Five asked, knowing the answer. Allison gave a nod. 

"What happened?" She asked, growing concerned about why Five was even asking. Five's posture faltered, but he quickly fixed it. Diego had moved to lean against a wall, his hands covering his face. Klaus giggled quietly, Diego immediately looked at him. 

"Don't. I see it in your eyes." Diego stated, pointing his finger at Klaus accusingly. Klaus just laughed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. When he stopped, his hand moved to his cheek. A knowing grin remained on his lips. 

"I won't, just be a little less obvious about it next time." Klaus replied. Allison inspected both boys carefully, and mouthed an 'oh'. Five had a deep blush on his cheeks. Diego had one too, though it was less noticeable on his tanned skin. 

Allison giggled quietly, and Five ran a hand through his hair as she began to stop. "I'm sorry, but Klaus has a point." She stated. She moved to stand up, and Klaus followed. "Both of you, sit." Allison directed, motioning toward her bed. Both Five and Diego did as she requested. Allison moved to grab something from her drawer, and Klaus stood in front of them both. The light was on, and he paid more attention, he saw why they were there. 

"I'm gonna kill you the second I get the chance." Five said, not having to look at the person he was speaking to. Diego huffed. 

"You should've killed me before I walked in here." Diego replied. Five rolled his eyes, leaning back and using his arms to support him. 

Allison walked back over, setting a small bag in between the two. "You're both just lucky I have shades that match you. The fact that it's matte is just a plus for you." Allison said. Diego laughed, and Five looked at him with a glare that could cut through earth itself. 

"We really had to come to one of our sisters because we're idiots." He said, more laughter following. Five leaned his head back as Allison tapped his chin. 

"You're the idiot here." Five stated. Allison picked up a pallette, and a brush. She opened the palette, picking the lightest color. 

"I am? I'm sorry but did I do this to myself?" Diego retorted, pointing at the hickey that had grown darker after the last thirty minutes. Five huffed. 

"You guys are a mess. You should've planned this out better, honestly." Allison said, brushing Five neck lightly with the brush. Hopefully the setting spray would help keep it there. 

"They're young and dumb Allison, let them have their fun. And start charging them for this if it happens often." Klaus chimed. Five scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"I think I'd rather suffer with the consequences than pay you to put makeup on my skin." Five replied. Klaus gave him a suspicious look. 

"Okay, shut up and let me focus." Allison said. Five let out a soft sigh, and closed his eyes. He realized then that he was tired, and there was a good reason. It was late, and Diego seemed to have too much energy. 

Klaus moved to inspect the separate items that occupied the space on top of Allison's dresser. Allison finished with Five, and moved to grab a different palette for Diego. The house was quiet, but a comfortable kind of quiet. 

Diego looked at Five through the corner of his eye, and smiled when the shorter boy's eyes met his. Five looked away quickly, a small smile spreading on his lips. A few minutes passed and Allison leaned back. She quickly sprayed Diego's neck, smiling when he huffed. 

"That feels weird." Diego mumbled. 

"Do you want it rubbing off in your sleep?" Allison asked. Diego went quiet. "I'm done, by the way." Allison added, stepping back. Diego straightened his back, and Five moved to stand up. 

"Thank you, and if we ever ask you to do this again, you have full rights to scold us. But only then." Five said, moving to grab Diego's hand and pull him up. He didn't know why did it, but didn't see a reason why it was completely unnecessary either. 

"You're welcome, and I'll be sure to remember that." Allison replied. As both Diego and Five walked toward the door, Allison added, "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Both boys said it in unison. The second the door closed, Klaus was by Allison's side. 

"I can't believe what I witnessed." Klaus said, a giddy tone to his voice. Allison giggled. 

"I can't either." She replied. Both her and Klaus began laughing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you expected something more spicy, I'm not great at that shit yet but maybe someday I'll post some
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter all the same though!


End file.
